the_lcmc_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Lachlan Mackay-Caunce (Character)
This data is a work in progress. You do not have permission to edit it -- as long as this item remains. --- "Guys, if you think I'm gonna die because of LdEr2, you can sadly be mistaken." - Lachie MC in Rainbow.EXE: The LCMC Files version "Wait a minute, Tails has a pony form? How come nobody told ME?!" - Lachie MC in the same episode, just when Lachie sees Tails in pony form for the first time (details on form is found here) "The name is Lachie MC. Don't forget it." - Main intro. "IT'S NO USE!" - Humourous intro (a stolen joke from SEGA. HOW BRILLIANT.). Collect All The Info Kards: Character Info Being the host of this series isn't easy. With many characters after him (some not being the good species), he hasn't got a lot of time on his hands. History <''ERROR 404: Unconfirmed data: Transformation of Season 10 incomplete.> Relationships '''Sonic the Hedgehog Characters' Sonic belongs to SEGA. Miles "Tails" Prower He is good friends with this character and has tended to help him out when necessary... even if he doesn't think he needs it. Amy Rose Is neutral with her, but tends to go a little confused when she tries to go after Sonic, or as she calls him, Sonikku (is that the other way of calling him?) Knuckles The Echidna He is also neutral with this character, however his favourite memes from him are "Oh No" and "Do U Know De Wae". Dr. Eggman According to Tails, he isn't too much of a risk for Lachie, but can also foil Lachie's plans as well. Rouge The Bat He doesn't mind having Rouge around, but can confuse her for [ J. B. M ]'s Creepypasta Rouge.EXE. Bello (JellyJamm) It is unknown what they are as friends, but usually they get along well. See Bello's character for details. LCMCdotEXErules2 (Evil Side) Sworn enemies for Seasons 1 to 3, neutral Season 4 onwards... and sometimes enemies at some episodes. This is because LdEr2 is usually the target for Lachie being possessed in numerous episodes. Appearances Every single episode is where he appears in, even if it's a appearing sequence and not a starring, despite being the host. Main appearances include: * Tailsmo: City of the Dead (TLS Remastered) * The Wrath Of LCMCdotEXErules2 Gallery The image gallery for '''Lachlan MC Magee TWO '''and '''Lachlan MC Magee (character) '''may be viewed here. Trivia * It's unknown if Lachlan MC Magee has had Jelly Measles before, but he's immune to catching them from other characters, so maybe he did? It is unconfirmed at this stage. * The color of one of his eyes are green, the other being a bright blue. It is maybe true that he is able to do Sans' attacks if possible. * This is the only male character that can be immoral AND have a host ranking, and can die whenever needed. * Sometimes the clothing colors may change to be opposites and vice versa, due to color errors. * Lachlan MC Magee is the only male character, aside from Abigail, who has been in the Powerhouse of Entertainment and Total Wonder Organisation (hense the TWO in his official name on YouTube) for more than 3 months, due to wanting to join and respect others, AND having Autism and ADHD as well. * Alexander Swinder tends to get on Lachie's nerves in some cases. * In some episodes Lachie and Lachlan tend to get mixed up. * Lachlina is based off this version of the character, only with a reverse gender and not as much difficult issues that come with being "the host". * Fingers vary in some episodes, usually five are shown but can be cut to four during animation errors.